Valentine's Day Specials
by Ripper26
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Day stories. Pairings circulate every year.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This would be my first compilation of non-related stories so I hope it'll turn out right. The pairings will change every year. And by the previous statement, yes, updates come once a year every Valentine's Day. I hope you guys will enjoy and I hope this won't turn up like crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor its characters.

Warning: I might shift between nation and country names. A bad habit I developed recently. If you are confused by the constant switch, I apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

**LOVE KNOWS NO SADNESS**

* * *

><p>Canada got up slowly to the persistent ringing of his alarm clock. Looking at it sadly, he slowly turned it off and got up. It was only four. Way earlier than what he would have liked. He sighed and lifelessly made his bed. Today was the day. He was going to finish what he had started a week before. After his bed has been made into perfection, he continued his morning routine. Bathing, brushing his teeth...<p>

When he had finished, he crept slowly into Alfred's room. He pushed the door silently and found his brother curled up in his blanket. The sheets tangled around him and he had a goofy smile on his face as he slept. Matthew chuckled. Alfred was desperately clutching onto a picture of Arthur for dear life and the sight was just so cute. He gazed at his brother a little longer enviously. It wasn't fair. America and England have been together since... a long time. In fact, the other nations had someone they love with them. Germany and Italy, America and England, Spain and Romano... It wasn't fair that Matthew was the only one without that special someone.

It doesn't help that the 'special someone' that Canada loves is completely ignorant. Sometimes he wondered if aliens abducted him and replaced him with a doll that can't understand the meaning of 'I love you'. Sure Canada din't outright say it, but he expected him to at least _notice_ him. Then again, no one seemed to. With one last longing look, he left the room and gently closed the door.

He went down the stairs unenergetically. Time to finish the chocolates. They were holding a celebratory meeting in honour of Valentine's Day, courtesy of France. And every nation will hand out their chocolates. Some of appreciation, some in thanks, some in apology but most, out of love. Canada decided that if the person he loved didn't notice it this year, he'll stop hoping. Today was his last chance.

Quickly putting on his apron, he started making the last chocolates to add to his assortment that he had prepared for him. The 'him' that Canada loves is Prussia slash Gilbert Beildschmidt slash the egotistical ex-nation that stole his heart on a Halloween night. Canada smiled through his sadness. "Maybe he won't notice me again this year eh?" He asked Kumajirou who was magically beside him. The bear merely tilted his head. "Who are you?" Canada's head fell forward as he stirred the mixture in his hands. "I'm... Canada." He was crying.

Canada managed to make the maple leaf-shaped chocolates without spilling a drop of his tears into the bowl. The chocolates lay within the box with the other chocolates that Matthew painstakingly made. The box was wrapped in white with maple leaves her and there. A black and white ribbon was tied in a beautiful knot and a card was attached to the box. Matthew was going to give him the chocolates directly this time. If he was going down, so be it. All that mattered to him was showing how much he loved Gilbert. He didn't know that he was the one who's going to be surprised in the end.

When he heard the thunderous footsteps roaring down the stairs, he knew Alfred was up and hungry. He stashed the box inside his bag and opened the fridge. He had prepared a batch of pancakes while he was making the chocolates. It might be stored inside the fridge but he'd be damned if it still didn't taste as good as it was before it was refrigerated. Alfred bounded into the living room wearing his usual bomber jacket, a white shirt with the American flag on it, a pair of black pants and simple black shoes. "G'mornin' Mattie, Happy Valentines! You'll get you're chocos later." He casually greeted and sat down onto the dining table.

Matthew smiled. "And I suppose my brother wants some pancakes?" Alfred grinned from ear to ear. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>The two brothers arrived at the meeting place that was already packed with people. Immediately, America ran off into the crowd to give away the box of chocolates that he brought along with him. No doubt for England. Matthew smiled again. It feels great when you see your brother so happy with another. Too bad the same couldn't be said for him. Dropping his smile, he sighed again and scanned the room for the Prussian. He wasn't there. "Of all the times to disappear... I guess I won't ever be able to tell him then." Matthew muttered to himself quietly. Kumajirou suspiciously decided to stay at home and refused to come with him. Just his luck.<p>

He was suddenly snapped from his sadness when the crowd got even more violent. He was pushed and pulled, not intentionally he could tell, into all sorts of directions. Until finally, he was shoved into a broom closet. When Canada tried to push the door open, he found that he couldn't. He just sat there for hours until the noise outside died down. When he tried opening the closet again, it did. It opened with a slow crack. Canada squeezed out from the small opening that was provided by the stubborn door.

When Canada was finally free from the confines of the closet, he finally saw what was on the other side. The table was full of chocolates. Some had 'I'm sorry' some had 'Thank you' and they were arranged in a neat stack. Matthew couldn't believe his eyes. They remembered him. "Enjoying the sight, Birdie?" Canada was surprised and quickly spun around. Turns out that the person that surprised him was Gilbert. Turns out that his timing was impeccable and they ended up having their lips locked.

Canada immediately backed away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to- I mean I want to but I- I can't- I mean I can but it's-" His ramblings were cut short when Gilbert held his chin tenderly. "Birdie, you talk too much." Matthew was ecstatic. Gilbert was kissing him!

When the kiss was over, Matthew was literally, speechless. Prussia merely laughed and pinched Canada's red cheeks. "You're so cute." At this, Canada blushed even redder. "Huh? What's this?" Gilbert suddenly grabbed the box of chocolates in Canada's hands. Canada, again, blushed harder until he swore that he was redder than Spain's tomatoes by now, Gilbert smiled when he saw that the box was for him. He greedily tore it open and took a piece. Matthew buried his face in his hands.

"This won't do." The words stung like ice. Prussia didn't like them! He felt like crying again until Prussia continued his statement, "I have no one to share it with." Then in one swift movement, Prussia put an uneaten piece in his mouth and kissed Canada again. Canada could feel the chocolate between their mouths. He could taste the chocolate that mingled with Gilbert's own. Least to say, it was the most heavenly flavour that Matthew has ever tasted so far. Who knows what else Prussia has for him.

"There we go! Now the awesome me has something to give to my awesome future Canadian boyfriend!" Canada blushed again and he swore he would pass out if he blushed even harder than that. "I mean if you'll let me." 'Screw this', Matthew jumped into Prussia's arms and kissed him. The Prussian spinned him around the room before putting him down and breaking their kiss. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alright I swear to god this is the cheesiest crap I've written or will ever write. I mean, I reread it and even I can't believe how cheesy this is! Anyway, if you spot any grammaticalspelling errors, please feel free to tell me. I hope you enjoyed this short Valentine's Special even though it is super weird as much as I enjoyed writing this.

-Ripper26


	2. Important!

So I don't really know how to say this, but Ripper26 is currently in the hospital due to falling from a cliff during one of his holidays. This is his sister and I regret to say that he will most likely not be able to continue as his DID has gotten worse due to the fall. All of his stories will be re-written by Stained Wings, a person that collabs, helps, and proof-reads everything that is written here. All stories will be re-uploaded by her. I sincerely apologise to everyone who was expecting a new chapter but until his DID is back under control and until he has recovered from his injuries, he will not be reading/writing anything.


End file.
